


Harry Potter And Big Dick

by TodayIsAGoodDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Switching, The patronus of draco is the GIRAFFE, Top Harry Potter, the Switching is only at the beginning of this article
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayIsAGoodDay/pseuds/TodayIsAGoodDay
Summary: 哈利和德拉科的性生活正在面临严重的问题。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于之前的发表已经无法投递到LOFTER的HPDM的TAG，所以我打算搬来AO3。因为是第一次在AO3投稿，不知道有没有什么地方没有做到位，如果有没做到的地方或者冒犯的地方，欢迎给我留言或私信！虽然TAG是这么标，但是涉及到开头的一点点DMHP。总的来说，全文最终的结果是HPDM并且不会再切换。  
> 原文完成日期为2019年12月28日。

德拉科·马尔福感到一阵头晕目眩。

大概过了有两三秒，回过神后他松了口气：还好撑住了，他两边手臂完完整整的支在哈利·波特身旁，没有一个软倒就压了上去。

德拉科把鼻子凑近黑发伴侣的脖颈间嗅着，那种因挥发大量汗液所带来的健康男性麝香味，在平时（比如魔法部简陋的电梯里）只会让他觉得臭不可闻，唯独哈利的味道会令他直流口水；他轻轻咬了口对方的肩膀，然后在抬头的须臾快速扫视了一眼身下的躯体。

萨拉查在上，这个傲罗兼职魁地奇教练的体格真他妈棒。

哈利还是很瘦，但并不是在霍克沃茨期间那种发育不良、病恹恹的瘦弱；即使到现在，他还是比德拉科矮了2英寸，可那经过长期锻炼所造就的匀称体格、结实筋肉，还有在发光似的象牙色肌肤，不仅总是让德拉科口干舌燥、同时也使他羡慕不已———行吧，他得承认，他唯一可以嘲笑哈利的地方大概也只剩身高了。

他又俯身亲了亲哈利潮乎乎的发根。餮足的性爱后困意袭来，德拉科打着哈欠抖着腿，伸长手准备去勾床边的魔杖给自己和哈利做个简单快速的清洁魔咒……

“亲爱的，等等。”

“啊？”

“我还没射。”哈利吃力的转过脸往后看向德拉科，声音一半埋在枕头里，嗡嗡作响。

德拉科瞬间清醒。他方才太困了，完全没注意到哈利的情况；作为一个礼仪得体的纯血，当然是不可能半途就丢下伴侣的，可是———

“哈利·波特！”德拉科尖叫起来：“你他妈在屁股里施了‘移形幻影’吗？！还是你在里面装了个空间收纳袋……难道我刚刚操的不是你的前列腺而是你的肚脐吗！该死的我都已经射了三次了！”

“噗！我知道，可是……不是那个问题。”哈利被德拉科夸张的形容逗笑了，他咕哝着，侧了侧身，德拉科用看到怪物的表情盯着哈利露出的下体———那可真真正正的是个怪物：德拉科时常怀疑，哈利长不高的原因是不是因为这个可怕的家伙实在太重了，所以才让大难不死的男孩无法抗拒地心引力、无法达到万众所期的长得更高；于是没长高的那部分全部都弥补到了这上面。

这真的不是开玩笑，德拉科愿意以马尔福家族的名义起誓：“黄金男孩”“奇迹之子”哈利·波特，他的老二大概也是天选之屌；德拉科永远无法忘记他在第一次看到这个家伙的那刻，就已经知道自己余生都不会、哪怕不是因为上床，比如说差旅公派、魁地奇比赛，在任何的、任何的不经意间，都不可能会瞅到能比哈利老二更大的鸡巴了。

哈利辛苦的侧躺着。他那根巨无霸在德拉科惊诧的目光中、在他握得紧紧的拳头间，可怜的抽搐了下。

“嘿，过来，帮帮我。”

趁着德拉科还呆愣的刹那，哈利把德拉科重新拉回自己身边；他牵着德拉科的手放到了那根通红的阴茎上，接着自顾自的覆着德拉科的手摩擦起来。

“噢。”

他轻声叹气，扭着肩膀想抽回手，但是哈利把他握得更紧了。

“就差一点点、就一会儿。”哈利喘着粗气。

然而等了好一会他还是没射。

德拉科只好调整姿势，换了另一只手。

“为什么会这样……以前明明没那么困难。”

“啊、嗯……通常是你俩次至少我会射一次。”

“你是在嫌弃我的技术吗？”

“并不是。”大约是累了，哈利短暂的停下。他抬头看向德拉科，那双湿润的祖母绿眼睛里竟然闪过一丝不易察觉的痛苦。精通观察的马尔福家族天赋继承者德拉科、很确定他没有困到错过这一丝情绪；他知道为什么，他的心跳一下子堵到了嗓子眼。

“男人……也不能……全靠屁股……不行……嗯。”哈利含糊的说着，带着说不出的奇妙歉意凑过去吻了德拉科的嘴角。

德拉科什么也没回答，只是垂下眼帘。任凭哈利重新握紧他的手继续剩余的工作。

恍惚间，德拉科觉得他大概是睡着了。在不断摩擦的手掌中积蓄起的热量似乎于某个时刻就忽然消散。他在沉入睡眠的模糊间隙感受到了舒适的干爽，好像还听到了哈利呢喃着抱怨“养尊处优的懒鬼”，以及某个落在自己头顶发旋处的轻吻。

*****

潘西·帕金森的拜访十分突然。

不过德拉科已经习惯了。他在仿若十个“阿霍拉洞开”的推门声和紧跟其后的“哒哒哒”尖锐高跟鞋响声里镇定的端起了茶杯。

“德拉科宝贝！”潘西的大嗓门穿透门厅，几乎要把整个无精打采的国际魔法交流合作司都给喊醒：“我听说你最近和傲罗·波特性生活不和谐！”

德拉科手一抖，没忍住把整杯红茶都泼在了他熨烫齐整、一丝褶皱一根头发都没有、他最喜欢的、还没穿几次的、为了今天接待法国国际部来访特意穿上的，天蓝色丝绒正装长袍上。

看着在袍子上逐渐洇开的丑陋污渍，德拉科的怒吼撕心裂肺：“潘西·帕金森！你这头鲁莽的母牛！！”

“马尔福先生，注意用语！还有帕金森小姐，请不要在事务司里大声呼叫———”

没等新上任合作司司长的训斥声结束，反应过来的德拉科已经飞速越过办公间，拉着还在坚持不懈向他走来的潘西以媲美彗星290的速度冲出了办事大厅。

在通往隔壁国际魔法贸易合作司的长廊上，德拉科熟练的把潘西扔进了他早前经常和来找他的哈利鬼混时无意发现的隐秘置物隔间；接着一边龇着牙低声咒骂一边习惯性的往锁好的门边扔了四五个静音咒。

“梅林的奶子！德拉科，你的粗鲁弄疼我了。”潘西捏起嗓子假兮兮的抱怨，用浮夸的动作揉着手腕，想借此惹恼德拉科。结果后者只是耸了耸肩，并没有再次爆发。

“得了吧，潘西。”他沮丧的垂下头，挥着魔杖开始清理袍子。

“那个……亲爱的，”被德拉科出乎意料的反应吓到，潘西忐忑的说：“我知道你要说魔法完全无法打理清楚你这件高级袍子，但是以帕金森的实力，你要相信，只要你喜欢，我可以给你买十条……不，你想要多少条都行。不同的款式，定制的暗纹，绝对上等的材质。”不生气的德拉科反而令她害怕。方才怒火冲天的淡金发外交官如今仿佛是被戳破了的气球，一到达安静的隔间，他整个就泄了气。

“你以为我是谁？我需要你给我买？”听到潘西的话时德拉科扬起嘴角嘲讽的笑着。但很快，他就耷拉下脸不再说话。

他根本就不用问潘西是从哪听到的小道消息，他用脚指头都能猜到八成是她那个男朋友迪恩·托马斯给透露的（第一次知道潘西和托马斯交往的消息时，德拉科还想带着精灵酒专程跑去嘲笑潘西，作为纯血帕金森家族却选了个混血儿，还是格兰芬多；后来他想到自己都和哈利交往了，哈利不仅是混血儿是格兰芬多还是个男人，甚至哈利还不够迪恩高大英俊，德拉科觉得自己完全没有优势去嘲笑潘西，因而此事便就做罢）。这家伙是哈利的傲罗追捕小队成员之一。

更为恼火的是，这个传言并没有错。自从两个多星期前那个尴尬的性爱之后，德拉科———没错，是他而不是哈利，他一直在尽量回避和哈利更深一步的交流；简单地说，除了手和口，他这两个星期来没有再操过一次哈利的屁股。即使哈利用尽了浑身解数勾引他，他也只是坚持着用手和嘴巴解决问题。

哈利不止一次向他询问理由，但德拉科只是闭口不言。

他怎么说得出口呢？坦诚公布的说他是因为只能满足哈利的屁股却永远没办法满足哈利的鸡巴所以感到惶恐、不敢再维持之前的性爱关系害怕仅仅是他操着哈利会越来越难以取悦哈利、于是担心哈利有可能会因为一成不变的性生活造成的不和谐和他提分手、所以在想到解决方法前都没心思和哈利的插入性爱吗？

德拉科也是男人，他当然知道哈利要得不够，哈利还想要什么。他不能和哈利实话实说，让哈利醒悟待在一个让自己鸡巴永无去处的男人身边会有多痛苦。

“德拉科……对不起。”一只手小心翼翼的摸了过来。

“是指哪个？我的袍子？”被打断思绪的德拉科挑了挑眉。

“你知道我说的不是这个，”潘西咬着下嘴唇：“是因为我那么大声？”

“噢！看看我发现了什么，斯莱特林的愧疚心？你可别告诉我刚刚那个要告诉全魔法部的势头不是故意的。”一口气数落完，他哽了会，自暴自弃的接着说：“算了。既然你都已经知道了，我觉得全魔法部、全巫师界要知道也是迟早的事。是了，没错，大概这星期《先知者》的头条就要刊登黄金男孩和前食死徒分手的新闻了……”

“德拉科。”潘西扶着他的手微微握紧。“那么说你和波特真的是性生活不和谐？”

“……”

“我不是那么好心的人，但不得不提醒你，从霍格沃茨毕业已经六年了，那次大战也过了八年。我虽然不喜欢波特，但你跟他拉扯不清的日子比这长的多；而你在最近一年才终于和他定下来，报纸疯狂报道了整整三个多月。我、相信不止我一人，也花了将近三个多月的时间来接受你们终于在一起。”潘西大口吸着气，“现在，你他妈告诉我你们出问题了？是什么性问题能比黑魔王更可怕？！”

德拉科还是没回答，他盯着好不容易打理好的天蓝色袍子，好像上面还有那么零星几点没有清理干净；当然了，这种料子光是简单的清洁咒是没办法完全抹掉污渍的——

“德拉科！！”潘西的吼叫堪比曼德拉草。

“好吧、好吧！是真的可怕到我觉得他不止能杀黑魔王，还能杀我的性问题！”

一阵寂静。

“我知道了。”

十分钟后，总是自称“性感女神”的黑发斯莱特林、幽幽叹息着打破了沉默：“所以关键问题是，一年多了，你漂亮的屁股还是个处；而波特那个被你炫耀了无数次的大鸡巴，就这么空置了一年多。”

德拉科觉得他整个脸都要烧起来了。

“梅林的褶子！一年多！你能想象吗？一个健康年轻的男性，在有对象的情况下一年多没用上他的老二？！”

“我……我有用嘴和手帮他，有时候还会夹着腿给他插……”

“够了，住口。德拉科。”潘西拧了下他的左臂，德拉科“嘿！”的一声跳起来。“我总算明白为什么迪恩说波特这半年越来越暴躁，而这几个星期尤其厉害、以至于大家都猜到你们性生活不和谐了。波特能忍这么久还能每天正常把老二塞裤子里我以帕金森家族的名义表示佩服。”

潘西放开了她的手。

“说真的，你总是说波特的尺寸天赋异禀，但到底有多可怕，能让你怕成这样？”

“你不知道……你当然不可能知道。”

“是，我不知道。不过我听迪恩讲过傲罗和魁地奇更衣室逸闻，当然我也亲自见过救世主那一大包在傲罗合身的制服裤下有多突出。”潘西话音一顿，她歪头思考了会，之后仿佛想起什么好事般，舔着嘴唇、带着贪婪的表情凑到德拉科眼前，轻轻建议道：“如果你不用得上的话，不妨让我试试？”

“你在开玩笑吗？！”德拉科又惊又怒：“是托马斯没有喂饱你这个荡妇吗？还是你打算余生就结束在我手上？！”

或许是提到了迪恩的关系，潘西颤着肩，从一副痴心妄想的蠢样回过神。

“哦，哦，好吧，我只是真的很好奇，到底能有多大。”

“收起你那愚蠢的好奇心！”德拉科支着额头，语调既恐惧又绝望：“你以为我不想要他？我想要得不得了！只是、只是，那个真的太可怕了……我真的觉得他会用鸡巴杀了我……我帮他口交的时候，感到自己要死了都只能吃进三分之二……”

“……德拉科宝贝，我知道你没有什么男人的经验。”

好朋友甜甜的声音并不能安慰他。

“但我有常识。”德拉科义正言辞的反驳。

“……好吧。”潘西翻着白眼：“但是你要想到，那个东西长在一个人的身上。哈利·波特，是个人。所以那个东西，再怎么夸张，也不可能跟巨怪的尺寸一样，一定是人类能够接纳的范围内。你常说的话是啥来着？你可是马尔福，没有什么不能征服，相信你的马尔福屁股。”

他怀疑的看着潘西。

“可是，也没有哪个普通巫师可以两次从黑魔王手下死而复生并杀死黑魔王，所以哈利·波特，不可能是正常人，他搞不好真的能用那个杀我。”

潘西的白眼都快翻到脑后了。

“好好想想，德拉科宝贝。”潘西摇摇晃晃的站直身体，抱着双臂挫败地叹气，约莫是与德拉科的争辩使她感到了筋疲力尽：“你知道的吧？救世主的艳史，《先知者》的最爱。在你之前，他还交往过好几位巫师，无论男女；如果你说的那玩意儿真的能杀人，不妨想想那些和他交往过的巫师，他们死了吗？”

德拉科睁大了眼。

他觉得他因震惊而无意识张大的嘴估计能塞一颗雷鸟蛋。否则潘西决不会用那种看到半人马在跳华尔兹般的嫌弃眼神看着他。

“再容我多嘴一句。”潘西的声音无奈中又带着些兴奋的高昂：“你知道的，在这巫师世界里，想切身体会救世主到底有多‘强大’的家伙排着长队；我想你应该没有错过《先知者》报道里那些亦真亦假、描述详尽的花边新闻。”

*****

在被潘西提醒前，德拉科不是没想过这些。

哈利和女韦斯莱分手后，过了相当长一段无固定伴侣的生活。也是因为《先知者》那些捕风捉影的报道，德拉科才重拾信心成功勾搭到了奇迹之子。但是确定关系交往之后，德拉科没有再详细考虑起那些问题；而每看一次哈利的大鸡巴都令他胆颤，脑海中便也拒绝去想自己能否接受这个怪物。

噢，或者说，关键是他是第一次。

是的，潘西没说错，德拉科的屁股还是处女，他近乎本能的惧怕着哈利那个尺寸所可能产生的任何不良后果。

撇去这点，斯莱特林盟友还提示了他另一个更严重问题：德拉科终于意识到，可能除了他之外，许多人都在用一种饥渴的眼神打量着救世主、和他那傲罗制服下无与伦比的大鼓包。这合理的解释了他每次去魔法法律执行司、去魁地奇训练场、去各种各样的场合找哈利时，那些无意间飘到他身上的艳慕眼神。

他还以为是自己很受欢迎而沾沾自喜呢，现在把所有细节再捋过一遍后，德拉科彻底黑了脸。

潘西说得对，他是马尔福，既然别人都能吃得进去没被杀死，那么他应该相信他无所不能的马尔福屁股更可能反杀哈利。没什么是做不到的，他虽然娇生惯养，但在解决困难上有着超绝的耐心和毅力。

他只缺一点点克服这种恐惧的经验。

德拉科在床上翻来覆去。

哈利下午的时候给他匆匆留了张纸飞机便条：说今晚要执行紧急任务，大约会很晚才回家。他绷着肚子，在第五次差点滚落床后下定了决心。德拉科当然擅长怎么打开哈利，哈利配合得也很好；但现在，德拉科需要试着自己打开自己。他磨磨蹭蹭的把裤子褪到大腿中部，又拉了拉毯子保证身体被完全掩盖住（虽然房间里只有他自己），闭起眼尽量克制羞耻心的念了个无杖清洁咒，接着在手指上附了个无杖润滑，深吸两口气后才颤抖着摸进那个他从未使用过的处女地。

他的老二大概是三根手指多的粗细程度，哈利几乎是他的两倍。

第一根手指进去的时候德拉科忍不住轻呼出声。并没什么不适，毕竟这件事他在哈利身上已经做过很多次了，对着自己的话就更不可能令自己受伤。

第二根手指进入得也没什么阻碍，除了他实在摸不到自己的前列腺……那可能在更深的地方，他无法再伸长手指了。

第三根手指进入时，他的额头开始冒出细汗；食指在褶皱周围抚慰了很久才慢慢插进去，三根手指的紧迫感让他下腹不断抽搐，他的另一只手也在抚摸着自己的阴茎，以保证足够放松。但还是太紧了，而这个程度还只是哈利老二的一半。

梅林的内裤。德拉科在内心哀鸣。

他大概要借助其他东西了。可是他能用什么替代哈利的老二来练习打开自己呢？

厨房里的西葫芦？德拉科闭着眼皱起眉，感觉有些想吐。

哈利挂在门边的“飓风者”？德拉科面红耳赤，不行，这样以后让他怎么骑扫帚。

他从浴室里的浴刷想到游走球的击球棒，本来是参考着哈利的老二，结果越来越天马行空的想象着自己了不起的马尔福屁股吃不吃得进去那些稀奇古怪的东西。在脑海中的那根玩意儿从魔鬼藤的触根跳到巨怪的棒槌时，他发现自己萎了；甚至因为润滑剂干透了的关系，他的三根手指卡在屁眼里难以拔动。

“噢……好吧，想点好的。”德拉科沮丧地吁着气：“至少哈利的巨根没有巨怪的棒槌那么大。”

*****

连续第五个下午接到哈利的纸飞机说晚上不能按时回家后，德拉科终于按捺不住内心的怒火了。

哈利在躲他。

到达魔法法律执行司时，德拉科愤恨为什么自己部门的制服没有配备傲罗们那样拉风的龙皮长靴，否则他绝对要踏出潘西十五厘米高跟鞋的效果，以决斗般的节拍更有气势的走去傲罗指挥部，令那些以往他来时各种阻拦明里奚落暗里调情的该死傲罗都别挡在他面前。不过或许是知道他的目的地在哪，即使德拉科没有龙皮靴或者高跟鞋那般的气势，迎面走来的傲罗们这次都奇怪的给德拉科主动让了步；甚至有几个看到他来时居然露出一副得救了的感动表情。

当德拉科到达哈利办公室前准备推门的那刻，伴随着一声媲美匈牙利树蜂吼叫的“别管我！”，那个德拉科最讨厌的黄金三人组之一、为了不把他称作黄鼠狼害得德拉科和哈利吵了不少次的红毛韦斯莱，从哈利的办公室门内以一个仿佛被什么力量弹开的姿势非常不雅地摔倒在德拉科脚边，随后办公室的门又以极大的魔法拉力“嗙”的一声关上了。

“……”

德拉科和被扔在门外的罗恩·韦斯莱默默对视了半分钟。他同情的伸出手想拉对方起来，如果是以往的韦斯莱，早就一把打开他的手了；但这次，罗恩毫不犹豫的握住德拉科的手，快速的起来后也没放开，还加上另一只手、双手郑重的握住德拉科。

“……韦斯莱？”德拉科皱着鼻子。他得趁机给右手施展个清洁咒。

“交给你了，马尔福。”

没等德拉科反应过来，罗恩已经一把拉开门把德拉科推了进去。

“罗恩……我不想再把你扔出去一次。你是听不懂我刚才的话吗？”

一个嘶哑的嗓音从堆满高高案卷的桌子后面传来，刺耳得仿佛是在沙漠中跋涉了许久。

德拉科轻轻叹了口气。

只是这么细微的气息，经验丰富的追捕小队队长就已经知道是谁来了。卷宗一阵震荡，险些倒塌；哈利乱糟糟的黑发稍后从桌子那探了出来。等到他终于站好在德拉科面前时，德拉科轻蔑的笑了。

“要是在往常，我只要踏进指挥部，你就知道是我来了。”

哈利的状态非常不好———用德拉科的认识来说，他看上去几乎要跟当年被黑魔王的意识折磨、以及他们刚刚交往那会经常梦到战争那样憔悴。浓重的黑眼圈衬得那双绿眼睛都失去了往日的清澈。而且……德拉科能感觉到哈利在生气。

凭什么？他咬着嘴唇想，生气的不应该是他吗？这个故意避开的家伙有什么资格给他看脸色？

“我没什么好解释的。”

没等德拉科开始问话，哈利先开口了。他气得捂着胸口刚要开骂，哈利又扔下一个重磅炸弹：

“我不知道你为什么不操我。反正现在你只有两个选择，要么马上操我，要么———”哈利停顿了下，以令德拉科本能恐惧的目光盯着他：“要么被我强奸到进圣芒戈。”

不知沉默了多久，直到德拉科听见自己喉咙因为咽下口水发出的“咕噜”一声。

“好啊。”他说，“我倒想看看你有没有那个本事让我进圣芒戈。”

哈利的表情从可怕刹那变成了茫然。这个转换实在过于可爱，德拉科差点克制不住就要扑上去选第一个了。

“你……你刚才说什么？”

“不要让我把话再重复一遍，”他装腔作势的拉长音调，“否则，你就等着直接分———”

“手”的字音刚落，德拉科发现他已经被幻影移形到家了，哈利牢牢抓着他的手臂。他还没从“魔法部怎么可以使用幻影移形？”的震惊中回过神，哈利已经把他拽着丢到了床上———是的，相当粗暴，他们的落地点还是卧室。

“等一下！等一下你这个巨怪！”在他的丝绸长袍连带里面的衬衣一起被直接撕烂的间隙，德拉科摸索着抽出了魔杖指向哈利；没办法，光凭力气的话他根本推不开眼前训练有素的在职傲罗。

哈利只是安静的看着德拉科，在明明是上床却像在魔法对决的片刻，德拉科的魔杖忽然就飞了出去。

“你———！你对我用无杖攻击魔法？！而且还是无声咒！”

“碍事。”哈利不管德拉科的大呼小叫，继续着手上的工作，他干净利落地把德拉科从破布里剥出来，接着去扯后者的皮带。

“那可是‘除你武器’！是‘除你武器’！他妈的哈利·波特！你知不知道我用不了我的魔杖了！”不过是脱衣服阶段而已，德拉科就已经很想哭；哈利如今真要杀他的话，他完全无法反抗。

“你现在确实是用不了‘魔杖’。”带着意有所指的笑容，哈利笑着舔舔嘴唇。明白了话里有话的德拉科从难过得想哭变成羞耻得想哭。黑发爱侣安慰般蹭着德拉科通红的脖子，柔声呢喃道：“收一下你的表情……不然我控制不了先给你扩张就真的要先践行把你操进圣芒戈了。”

“混蛋波特……”

“别生气，反正你可以用我的‘魔杖’。”

在哈利和他完全错开的四天里，德拉科不是没想过这一刻，但完全没有考虑到现下这样的场景。他想慢慢地来，可以先一起洗个澡；在尽可能软化身体，做好心理建设后，再温柔的承受。而不是这样鲁莽、急躁，毫无准备。

可是哈利看上去真的很开心，那双半小时前还灰蒙蒙的翠色宝石，此刻透着期待、光芒四射……

“嘶———”德拉科在黄金男孩插进两根手指后抽了口气，哈利的指节比他的要厚不少。这几天他试着打开自己时，塞进三根手指都要一定的过程；哈利有些着急，他塞进一根手指抽插了两下就紧跟着塞进了第二根手指。

梅林的胡子，早知道他就不去傲罗指挥部了；早知道他就选择当场操哈利了。虽然以当时的情况他选择操哈利的结果很有可能还是会被哈利强奸。

“疼吗？”

“救世主大人，我可是处女，不是你以前交往过的那种———噫！”

可恶的波特竟然吃他屁股！

这太突然了，就连他都还没给哈利这么做过！比起吃屁股他更想看哈利用屁股吃他老二的画面；而舔肛怎么想都太粗野，是身为纯血的马尔福家族不应该提倡的野蛮行为。

德拉科想把脚踩上哈利的肩膀踢开那个毛茸茸的脑袋，先别说牙齿磕在屁眼上的感觉让他浑身打颤，哈利那无法驯服的头发也刮得他会阴处一阵阵瘙痒；结果刚抬起脚，就被哈利顺势掐住了膝弯，往上一推，他的屁股更撅了出来。他慌乱地想去揪哈利头发，后者只是顺着被抓住的力道抬头对他眨了眨眼睛，德拉科又在还没搞清楚状况的瞬间双手被一个束缚咒绑着卡在了床柱上。

“傲罗·波特！你的本事是这么用的吗！”

德拉科的声音已明显带上哭腔。

“是哈利。”傲罗队长从现任外交官苍白的腿间抬起头，瞥了后者一眼：“你能不能改掉一生气就直呼我姓名的习惯。你可以骂饭桶、混账、臭虫，甚至疤头，我觉得都比叫我姓氏更有情趣。”

“闭嘴！”

哈利没理会德拉科的抗议，埋头继续津津有味地吃着德拉科的屁股。他把股缝来回舔得湿漉漉的，鼻子顶着柔软的阴囊，整张嘴紧紧堵在后穴上。

德拉科呼吸紧促，在哈利顽强的用舌头顶开褶皱伸进来的那刻，他终于压不住喉咙里的呻吟了；根本没办法克制，必须得通过发声来缓解这奇怪的感觉。德拉科能清晰听到自己猫叫一样断断续续的喘息，偶尔还夹杂着哈利发出响亮的、嘬着他屁股的吱吱声。

这种感觉称不上好，德拉科只是觉得奇妙……哈利舔开他后就用舌头操着他，那条柔软湿滑的软肉划过肠道时很痒，还能以想象不到的角度戳得他吓一跳；他难耐得开始不停扭屁股，直到被哈利警告似的狠狠拍了俩下臀瓣。

哈利什么时候放开他膝弯他都不知道。

“别玩了！要操就快点！”德拉科哽咽着大叫。

“不是你说第一次的吗？我想慢点来。”黄金男孩直起身扶了扶眼镜，顺手扯过一个枕头垫在德拉科腰窝，然后熟练地把他酸痛的两条腿架到肩上。德拉科这才发现哈利不仅还好好的戴着眼镜，甚至只脱了上衣，但是傲罗制服裤子已经解开了拉链———想也知道，那个庞然大物完全不能半勃着塞在接近紧身的裤子里，而且哈利不是半勃，他的巨无霸已经勃起到越过他自己肚脐眼的位置了。

“戈德里克在上，”哈利一边用相当色情的方式摩挲着德拉科的臀半球，一边用拇指耐心地揉着德拉科被舔开的肛口，“你的屁眼都快被我啃肿了，怎么还是那么紧。”

德拉科轻哼，哈利陶醉的感叹令他十分受用。

“什么味道能这么好吃？”

“我要说是蜂蜜馅饼味你肯定会嘲笑我。”

作为对哈利的回复，德拉科果然非常不客气的嗤笑了一声。

“跟你鸡巴差不多，有一点点咸，还有近似柠檬柑橘的涩，以及沐浴乳的鼠尾草香味……简直让我硬到发痛。我感觉我可以吃一辈子。”

“那你是要吃一辈子还是赶紧操进来？”

“我都要。”哈利调整了下姿势，“刚刚我舔你的时候你叫得我都要射了。”

“你什么意思？你是说我平时操你的时候叫得不好听吗？”习惯抓语句重点的马尔福精神和在任何事上绝不能被比较成失败的马尔福面子让德拉科猛地要坐起来。

“你总是那么容易大惊小怪，”哈利一只手按住德拉科。“只是……你叫得真的和平时不一样，虽然我知道你有这样的声音，但用这种角度听到不一样。”哈利俯下身亲了亲德拉科的鼻尖。“来，再叫几声。”他贴着德拉科灼热的额头，对视着银灰色的双眼，揉着穴口的手指轻轻插了进去。

“你现在就射的话……等等你还起得来吗？”

“我的存量你绝对想不到，”哈利低沉地笑着，“天知道我憋了多久。为了等会儿不一进去就射，还是先来一次。而且……我想看看你这里吞掉我精液的样子。”

被贴在耳边这么一说，德拉科窒息般喘了喘，伴随着全身小幅度的抖动；哈利果真在他这么一喘中射到了他嗦着手指的穴口上。

大口呼吸着平复高潮的哈利太性感了；而方才肛口潮湿的瞬间让德拉科又硬了不少，这感觉就像不是哈利射给他的，而是从他屁股里流出来的；吃屁股时还没漏出的前列腺液此刻徐徐滑落在肚子上，德拉科感觉再不开始他也要射了。

“哈利……”他抬起胯部吸入哈利的手指，顺便擦到了后者射过后依旧分量十足的阴茎。

“你现在真是一点都不怕了啊？嗯？”

哈利倒在他身上，一手插着他屁股，一手扶着自己阴茎，他们胸膛粘在一起，鼻子蹭着下巴，细微的笑声通过胸前的震动传染给了德拉科。

“反正横竖都是死。”他噘着嘴抱怨。

“你怎么知道一定就会疼？”哈利大笑着撑起上半身，德拉科因为骤然分离的热量不满地抬脚勾住哈利脖子，想要把他拉近；后者侧头亲了口贴着脸的光滑肌肤，温柔地把那任性的长腿摘下来，固定到腰上。

“先别说你技术怎么样，”德拉科在床单上缓慢挪动屁股，哈利正用指尖勾着他股缝间刚刚释放的精液，眼神死死盯着那个小洞是怎么一点一点地吮进沾满精液的手指。“我不想再次提醒你了，救世主大人，第一次是不可能不疼的。”

“你可以事后再疼。”

德拉科往下一看，萨拉查啊……救世主的巨型老二又站了起来，哈利确实说到做到，可这未免也太快了！

“……我怎么还没摸到你的前列腺？”

第三根手指撑进来时德拉科没有感觉到疼，哈利吃了他那么久，加上精液和好几个润滑咒，除了异物感，疼痛倒是没体会到。

“我自己也摸不到……可能在更深的地方。”

“这么说我得换个方式才能让你感觉良好了？”哈利慢悠悠地把三根手指张开又合拢，在里面转了一大圈，还四处抠得德拉科的肠壁不停痉挛。在哈利的逗弄下德拉科热得浑身薄汗，然而贴在小腹上由于前液的关系浸得滑溜溜的阴茎又有点凉；明明没碰到前列腺，也不知道他怎么能第一次被玩屁眼就如此有感觉。幸好哈利把他的手捆了起来，不然途中他忍不住乱摸的话大概早就射了。

因性欲而驱散不去的潮热使德拉科昏昏欲睡，被玩弄时停不下来的呻吟也让他嗓子疼。等到哈利终于在他那重新立起来的大鸡巴上施了润滑咒后，德拉科看到胯间冒出的那个通红闪亮、筋络鼓起的大肉棍才清醒了些。

“等———啊……！”

哈利的龟头埋进来了。意外的没有多疼，只是肛口被撑得难受；吸气时好像有种在用腹部狠力拔那根东西的感觉；呼气时又有屁眼被拖拽着要挤出什么的诡异感。哈利估计也感受到了，他只进了这么点就已经气喘吁吁，左手用力掐着德拉科膝弯———毫无疑问，第二天绝对会淤青一片。

“呼……太紧了……明明扩张了那么久……”

“我不是很疼。”德拉科用小腿摩擦着哈利的腰侧，“你这样进一点我很奇怪，你可以再进来些，我除了胀啥也没感觉到———”

该死的，怎么回事？

直到眼前白光散尽，他仍然觉得头重脚轻；视线里画面旋转，无法聚焦；四肢就像被蜇人咒叮咬般有轻微的疼，同时又麻痹沉重；他似乎连怎么动手指都忘了。哦，也有可能是被捆太久失去知觉了。

“你射了。”哈利的声音虚幻如天上飘来般。

身体内的酥麻感通过摩擦一阵阵传来，那根东西在他体内，而且不知道擦到了哪里，没有节奏，没有停顿，整个肠道都太胀了，如果不拔出去就会因为撑得太满而一直磨到某个令他难以忍受的地方。他知道自己抖得厉害，却无法停止。

“……什么？”

“我说你射了。”

德拉科看向腹部，那儿有零星带些透明的白色，那些液体还在一摇一晃地从他开合的马眼里渗出来，滴在肚子上，然后因为身体摇摆的节奏正顺着他的腰侧往后滑向床单，在皮肤上划出一条条白线。

“我……我为什么射了？”他茫然的看着那摊精液。

他真的不知道发生了什么，有意识后就已经在含住哈利的老二了，而他上一句话好像还只是说了可以再插进来点……？

“你全部都进来了？”

“是、是的……我……我动了动……呼、你没感觉到吗？”哈利的声音听起来十分辛苦，他深深皱着眉，停在德拉科腿间。“你让我再进来点，但是我才插到一半……你就射了。”

“哈利，解开我。”

德拉科尝试着弹动双手，延缓的高潮让他使不上劲；并且只要一呼吸，即便体内的东西不动，都会因为他缩紧腹部而压到那个酥软的点，把他推向一场舒适又陌生的战栗。

“我的肚脐在这里，”他指了指，“但你插得我感觉你在这。”他往肚脐上面比了个距离。

“所以、你想表达什么？”哈利的表情越来越痛苦，额头上的汗珠滚到了鼻尖，再从鼻尖上落到德拉科胸口。

“不算疼，但是很奇怪。”他软绵绵的抬起手，拨着黄金男孩湿润的发尾。“我不过是吸着气，都能感觉压到前列腺，你把我塞得太满了。”

“你前列腺在哪？”

“我想……”德拉科缩了缩甬道，哈利连呼吸都不顺畅了，他张开嘴，牙齿用力咬合，牙床外露，看上去格外狰狞；好像身下的不是德拉科，而是在讨伐黑魔王，他不得不使劲憋出身体里的魔力。

德拉科看笑了。

“可能是肚脐下方一点？难怪手指够不到。虽然很深，但你这个太长太粗了，会一直顶到吧……嗯！”

也不管这是确切位置还是德拉科漫不经心的戏弄了，哈利抬起德拉科的双腿开始用力。

他被摇醒了。

窗口泄入的月光很温柔，只是他记得他上一个有印象的时段房间里还没出现月光。他浑身酸软，身上没有被子却热出许多汗，身下的床单潮湿冰冷；眼角大概是流泪太多结了盐痂，睫毛粘在一起险些要睁不开；鼻端充斥着蛋清、鱼腥、麝香与木檀交杂的味道，浓烈到快要窒息。所有感官都黏糊糊的，仿佛泡在满满的糖浆里。目光中自己的鸡巴又在随着摆荡一滴一滴的甩出腺液了；而那个造成一切的罪魁祸首，依旧不知疲倦，牢牢地固定于德拉科腿间。

哈利笼罩在床幔与月光交错形成的黑白阴影中，镜片的闪光里掠过一丝耀眼的翠绿；如山庄收藏的雕刻艺术品般完美的躯体因覆盖着一层毛茸茸的细汗，折射出好似独角兽皮毛一样的光泽，美丽、迷人，又致命。

没错，致命。

德拉科的腰部正传达着再也无法承受的死亡警告，窜过脊椎敲击脑髓。

“他妈的哈利·波特！！”

“啊，你醒了？”

哈利的声音清亮又富有活力，好像这几个小时里他只是看了会报纸，吃了个晚餐，什么也没干，精力充沛。

“都几点了！你怎么还没完！”

“这才第五次。”

“第五次……第五次！你是不是要杀了我！”德拉科穷尽余力的挣扎着，可是他真的太累了，于是看上去不过是像孩子撒泼似的在胡乱摆动四肢。

“不是你说的要看我有没有那个本事把你操进圣芒戈吗？”哈利兴高采烈，还颇为体贴的把德拉科翻了个身趴着；但是阴茎没有拔出来，这个转身让德拉科几乎射了。

“我想你的腰可能会不太舒服，这个姿势会好点。”他往德拉科肚子下塞了俩个脏兮兮的枕头，以防德拉科没有力气支住膝盖。

“我要杀了你这个饭桶……”

“你已经在杀了，”哈利停了会，转过德拉科的脑袋吻了过去。他感到有清凉的液体沿着哈利的舌头渡过来，缓解了因过度使用咽喉所造成的不适。“再来俩次，”喂完水哈利又亲了亲德拉科的嘴角，“我马上就要死你身上了。”

骗子。惩奸除恶救世主，死的只可能是他这个可怜的食死徒。

不知道第几次射出来的德拉科，在黑暗再次袭来前愤愤的想。

*****

德拉科披着厚毛毯，捧着最喜欢的南瓜浓汤，坐在干爽整洁、柔软舒适的床上，后腰靠着施了缓冲咒的蓬松枕头；巫师界的救世主，曾经的魁地奇之星，现在的傲罗队长，正靠在床边，小心翼翼地给德拉科按摩双腿。

疯狂的一天过去后，德拉科精神萎靡、手脚震颤，几乎不能站起来去给自己洗个澡；而包办一切的救世主，仿佛昨晚什么事都没发生一样，精神抖擞、容光焕发，微笑就没从他脸上消去过。

“还很难受吗？”

哈利关心的看着德拉科。

事实上，虽然昏天暗地的操干使德拉科疲惫不堪，但那不同以往的层层叠叠快感还是令他身心舒畅。要说哈利的巨无霸是否给他的屁眼造成了实质伤害，还不如因为第一次承受、他由于不习惯所以柔韧度完全不够导致的腰酸背痛、以及腿根那片嫩肉被哈利撞到淤肿这俩个更难过。他的屁股除了被撑得太开、到现在都仿佛在夹着什么东西有些怪异还有些热烫外，并没有受伤。而前列腺被不断碾压的极致快乐让他觉得肠道里依然很痒。

他在床单上蹭了蹭屁股。然后蓦地想起了什么，面色凝重。

“我有个问题要问，你一定要老实回答我。”

“什么？”

“你有没有把别人操松过？”

德拉科本以为哈利又要嘲笑他小题大做了，没想到黄金男孩居然移开视线，不知所措的抓着床单。

“我……我不知道。”

“你不知道！？”他拔高声音叫起来。

“是真的，我不知道。”哈利拉扯着自己那头桀骜不驯的黑发，苦恼而不安的接着回答：“我……我几乎每段交往里，只用上过一俩次。每次对方脸上的表情我都分不出是痛苦还是喜悦，虽然……虽然上床时会喊着很棒、再来，但却从不会主动提下次，还会避开。”

“所以，你和母……女韦斯莱分手，是因为这个吗？”

“不是。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“如果是真的喜欢，我就是一辈子用不上我的老二我也愿意和她在一起。我们只是不合适。”他认真的看着德拉科，“我绝不会因为性问题和爱侣分手的。”

“哦。好吧……”德拉科垂下目光，低头喝了口汤，他感到热气沿着脖子冒上脸颊。

“但也有一个问题。”哈利拉下德拉科睡裤的裤管，把那双腿塞回被子里；他爬上床，将德拉科连带厚毛毯、蓬松枕头一起搂进怀中。“或许是我这个尺寸……呃、就不太正常吧。只是操干前列腺我不太能射出来。”

救世主太谦虚了，你这尺寸不是不正常，你这是傲立巫师界。德拉科翻着白眼。

“在昨晚之前……我都不知道我此生还能有和伴侣同时快乐的机会。”哈利轻吻着德拉科的头发。

“你怎么知道我很爽？”德拉科讽刺地挑眉。

“你昨晚也射了七次。”哈利咧嘴一笑，“而且你昏过去了还能射，这还是我第一次看到这么厉害的……噢！”

德拉科毫不客气的拧了哈利大腿一把。混蛋傲罗，害得他连“魔杖飞来”都用不了，否则他绝对要给这个家伙的嘴施个强力粘合咒。

“昨晚真的太美妙了，我肯定我能凭着昨晚的经历手淫一整年。”哈利心情很好，被掐了仍然笑容灿烂；他抱紧德拉科，把脸埋在德拉科的脖颈间，语气带着点莫名的撒娇：“嗯……就、就是不知道还有没有下次。”

“你不想有下次吗？”

“当然想！”救世主猛地抬起头。

“下次嘛……”德拉科拖着语调，微微张开嘴，伸出一点舌尖，慢慢舔过上齿列；他确定哈利的眼神正紧紧跟随着他的舌头移动。

“下次我要骑你。”

“嘿！你都没让我骑过你！”哈利佯装生气的拍了拍德拉科的屁股。

“拜托，你怎么不想想我不让你骑的原因。”没办法用“魔杖飞来”，德拉科只好手动去拿哈利放在床头的魔杖，把喝完的汤碗移放到卧室的偏桌上。“你要是骑我，我的肚子一定会被你那个尺寸可怕的大棒给敲肿的；而且我要两只手帮你扶你的死亡棒槌，根本没法支着你的腰。”

“喔！噢！好吧！”哈利大笑。

“所以你到底要不要下次？”

“能马上吗？”

“你是真的想让我死吗？”德拉科撇嘴，他把鼻子和眉毛皱成了核桃。

哈利笑得更开心了。黄金男孩把德拉科爱怜地拥入怀中，深深吻着他，将愉悦的震颤从喉腔传递给了德拉科。映在德拉科灰色眼中的祖母绿双眸，闪闪发亮。

既然救世主有天赐之屌，天赋异禀；那他第一次就帮忙解决了救世主憋了十几年性问题的屁股一定是神造之臀，世间极品。

这挺公平。

德拉科含着哈利唇齿间灌过来的笑意，得意洋洋地想。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※一个哈利视角的续集  
> 原文完成日期为：2020年01月11日

现任傲罗追捕小队队长，黑魔王之战过去八年后仍然火爆在《先知者》头条的救世主、英国巫师界之星———哈利·波特，正昂首阔步地走在国际魔法合作司的长廊上。

他笑容和煦，春风满面，对每一位迎面走来的合作司工作人员都微微颔首；忙着打招呼不小心撞到别人后，不仅体贴地帮忙捡起掉落的文件，还对着完全陌生的巫师同事手握手寒暄了整整三分钟，直把对方惊得楞在原地。

这么说吧，就是丽塔·斯基特突然跳出来要采访他，他都会张开双手表示欢迎；并且摆出姿势邀请对方尽情拍，拍一百张都没问题；还要将明天的《先知者》买一千份送往各地。

戈德里克在上，要不是他傲罗职业生涯中锻炼出的强大克制力在拉扯着他，哈利便要一边旋转一边当场在合作司的穹顶放烟花咒了。

没有迈着欢快的小跳走向国际交流联合会是他最后的理智。

与魔法法律执行司下因为事务的复杂性及保密性而每个部门都有许多单独的办公室不一样，国际魔法合作司下同一个部门只有一间共用的巨大办公室。交流联合会是合作司最大的部门，办公室十分宽敞，几乎媲美飞路大厅；一幅标识着世界巫师联盟位置的巨大地图覆盖在天花板上，四周则围绕着五颜六色的各国巫师联合会徽旗。

现任合作司司长名叫奥维拉·博克斯，是位四十多岁戴着单边眼镜的女巫。哈利走到她高高的办公台前，仰着头微笑。

“噢，欢迎光临国际交流联合会，波特先生。”博克斯用两根手指捏着夹在耳旁的银边镜脚，以非常优雅地姿态托了托眼镜；她微微眯着眼看向哈利。“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

不管拜访几次，哈利都觉得重建后的国际魔法合作司整体氛围实在是过于装腔作势。这里四处弥漫着调制香薰的味道（德拉科说香味会随着天气变化、当日是否有重要国际来访时更换），身边的巫师们都穿着高级定制长袍，用着他听不懂的各种外语在轻声细语地交流。

难怪德拉科选择来合作司工作，这简直是为他这种浮夸的家伙量身打造的地方。

“您好，博克斯部长，我是来给德拉科请假的。”

“马尔福先生？他生病了吗？”博克斯皱着眉。

“哦，不。他很好。”哈利自豪地提高音量：“他只是暂时没办法下床走路。”

周围的细碎交谈声停下了，接着响起一片低低的惊呼。

“噢、嗯，好吧。”博克斯脸上掠过一点尴尬的红色。“那么，他可以给我猫头鹰，不需要麻烦波特先生特意跑一趟。”

“我来顺便帮他取些文件；他说与法国国际魔法交流联合会的工作不能落下，这几日就要进一步定好方案了。”

“好的，我明白了。马尔福先生的位置在左边第二排第七个。”

博克斯当然知道哈利清楚德拉科坐在哪；但是出于接待礼仪，她还是体贴地为哈利指了指德拉科的办公桌。

“谢谢。”

“波特先生。”她叫住准备转身的哈利，“马尔福先生一直是我司年度优秀巫师奖、全勤奖的得主，他是一个勤恳、努力、极具天赋的员工。这是他自到我司上任来，第一次请假。”她温柔地翘起嘴角，“请你好好照顾他。”

也许合作司也不是那么装模作样。哈利回以博克斯一个灿烂的微笑。

好好照顾，这是当然。哈利巴不得请上一周的假“好好照顾”德拉科。

一想到昨晚看到的美妙画面————

不知道是不是因为昏迷的关系，德拉科无法射精；也没办法完全勃起，只能算是半硬；高潮后精液正从他的马眼里一点一点的溢出来。今天晚上他有四次都是这么泄精的。哈利能明显看到德拉科的阴囊在无意识地轻微抽搐，龟头点着肚子，漏出来的精液从他的小腹粘连到马眼，形成一条白色的细线，晃了两下又不堪重负的断开。

德拉科双腿摊开，两只手臂则是放在头旁边，压着他散在床单上的淡金色头发；绵延又无法射尽的高潮让他时不时拱起背部、挺出下腹；脚趾蜷起，脚跟摩蹭着床单；喉咙挤出一声声快要断气似的呜咽。

哈利就这么静静的看了会儿晕倒中高潮的德拉科，看着他难过地在床单上无力扭动。他把德拉科的一条腿抬到肩上，一只手掰开那条股缝，一只手施了个荧光咒凑近德拉科股间。初次使用的肛口哪怕连续承受了几个小时也仍是肉红色的，颜色很浅；只有哈利知道那个地方没用过的状态下是几近白色的粉。德拉科的色素很淡，不知道要再用几回才可以变深。因为射得太多、还有不断补充的润滑咒，德拉科的屁眼向后滑到腰椎的那部分臀缝因为满满一片干涸的精斑和润滑剂折射出反光。那圈湿漉漉的褶皱现在正枉顾主人意识，伴随着会阴处激烈的收缩，正一张一合的吐出哈利射了整晚的精液。

哈利看着那个鼓鼓的肉圈，从羽毛笔笔尖都塞不进的小孔，如呼吸般自主张开到能伸进一根指头的圆洞，他忍不住伸手摸了摸，换来德拉科夹杂着泣音的全身颤动。

这个色情场面足够他作为一整年的性幻想。

*****

重新回归更甚是比之前还要健康的性生活让哈利意气风发，神采飞扬。他以令人惊叹的速度解决着之前堆积的案件，对所有合作更有耐心，不再暴躁易怒，以往时常会发生的追捕现场魔法失控的场面也大大减少。只是偶尔的走神会让身旁的同事们遭殃，不过罗恩·韦斯莱控诉，比起不小心被哈利施了“速速禁锢”，哈利发呆时脸上快要咧到耳根的傻笑才是最可怕的。

德拉科自从吃了一次哈利的老二后有些食髓知味。屁股刚好就迫不及待的行使了所谓的“下次”之约。哈利一想到自己漂亮的金发爱人一手捂着肚子，一手按在他胸肌上报复性地捏他乳头，骑在他尺寸傲人的老二那上上下下，还会发出又爽又痛的喊叫，他的鸡巴就总会不合时宜的绷在傲罗制服裤子里。特别是他想到德拉科那根可爱的粉色阴茎在他肚子上弹跳着射精、把精液甩得到处都是的画面————

“哈利！你能不能不要再笑了！对面的黑巫师吓晕了！”

和德拉科刚交往的时候，哈利没想到德拉科在性事上那么规矩，他总是循序渐进，相当温和。哈利总觉得，像斯莱特林这种纯血崇尚者，所谓的魔法世界贵族可能或多或少都有点阴暗的小爱好之类。你看，他们不是一到节日就时常开这开那的舞会么？还有扎比尼和帕金森这样的交际花在身边，德拉科的性生活不说糜烂但至少也会是丰富多彩。结果他不仅是德拉科的第一个男人，对方连女人的次数都屈指可数，还都不是自愿的。性经验约等于零的德拉科倒没有什么感到羞耻，并以此为傲，认为自己是绝对的难能一见恪守原则的贵族绅士。

马尔福到底是哪个年代的古旧家族观念？

哈利也不是批评德拉科做得很差，他的爱人很细心，非常照顾哈利的感受，作为第一个可能也是最后一个（哈利不希望德拉科还有第二个）操到的男人，德拉科学习能力很强，而且他那高傲的马尔福自尊心也在作祟，让他不允许哈利对他的性技巧做出不好的评价。他甚至还不怎么说情话————哈利问过他，德拉科翘着鼻子回复说他怕他那套拿来哄女孩子的甜言蜜语会让哈利不舒服，所以就不怎么开口了；哈利合理猜测德拉科只是不愿意承认他自己缺乏调情经验的事实。他觉得以前跟德拉科在床上就像被当成绝对的贵族小姐一样。而他有时候只想做个肮脏的婊子。但这种话哈利明示暗示德拉科都没了解到他想要的意思（也有可能是德拉科拉不下脸来做那些事。他们之前互相去对方的地盘鬼混时，大多数都是亲吻和抚摸，偶尔也会用手和口，但德拉科不喜欢在那些地方有过分的性行为，主要是他觉得太脏；不管是哈利乱七八糟的单独办公间，还是魔法合作司长廊上德拉科发现的布满灰尘的隐秘置物间）。他做不了婊子还不能做流氓，他没办法袭击德拉科那个柔软弹润、曲线下流、引人犯罪的完美屁股，因为德拉科惧怕他的尺寸，总是避着，不答应给他上。

另外还有很关键的一点，德拉科作为国际交流联合会的一员，他只是一名普通的外交官罢了；他的体力没办法满足哈利这种傲罗兼职魁地奇教练出身、高强度工作下锻炼出的精力充沛的身体。

虽然性生活上有点不足，但好在德拉科的老二给了哈利不少安慰。哈利的文书工作不太行（应该说是非常糟糕，这是金斯利的评价），但若要他写一篇关于德拉科·马尔福阴茎的感想，他大概可以写上一篇破万字的文章。

那根肉柱真的太漂亮了，几乎就是哈利那可怕老二的反面。除了用起来因为德拉科的体力稍显不够外，其余不管是摸起来、尝起来、看起来都特别棒，这可能是哈利至今为止遇到的最漂亮老二。只要一想到德拉科的鸡巴，哈利嘴里就会自动分泌口水。德拉科的阴茎简直跟他本人一模一样，是颜色很浅的粉色，他本身色素淡，那根东西也用得少；长度尽管比不上哈利的，却也高于平均水平（德拉科总说他的阴茎是“舒适”的尺寸，而哈利的是“杀人”的尺寸），柱身笔直修长，筋脉不明显；龟头不大，是可爱的圆形。还有那个阴囊，和哈利沉甸甸的饱满椭圆状阴囊完全不同，德拉科是精致的倒心型，非常敏感，高潮时颤抖的样子十分迷人。

哈利之前最喜欢的一件事就是把自己那雄壮的鸡巴和德拉科的完美老二握在一起，把后者禁锢在身下，盯着两根鸡巴在他的双掌中抽动；他狰狞的柱身蹭得德拉科的包皮上下滑动，腺液流得满手都是；当他深红色的三角状龟头狠狠擦过德拉科肉粉色的圆润龟头时，德拉科总会叫得很大声。

这种感觉太好了，就像他正在用他的老二操着德拉科的阴茎。

哈利本以为他此后都要靠着德拉科的美丽老二度过稍嫌不满的性生活了，直至他迈过最身强体壮的年龄，对性需求降低，也许就会好点。

没想到他竟然如愿操到了德拉科的屁股。而德拉科的屁股也是哈利操到的唯一一个对他的雄伟老二反响热烈的屁股。那比常人更深又格外易感的前列腺和不管撑得多大都能吃满又恢复回原状的极品屁眼，简直是为了他的鸡巴量身打造的。

这就像打开了什么奇妙的开关，他和德拉科仿佛在弥补着之前两周都没有插入的性生活般，恨不能请上长假在家里的各处翻滚。不过哈利对一件事的认识更深刻了：那就是德拉科·马尔福，就是个喜欢被伺候的家伙。自从哈利打顶后，德拉科的体力不足和哈利的精力过剩终于得到了完美平衡，性生活和谐达到前所未有的高度。被操后的德拉科也放开了许多，可能也是他以前不太能抬得起比自己矮的哈利、也不想看到哈利那个比他厉害许多的老二，就没玩多少花样；而现在，哈利可以轻而易举的在任何地方把他嵌入墙上、压进沙发，甚至把他张大了腿举在洗手间的镜子前逼着他观看自己是怎么射精的，这种既省力又充满了无限激情的畅快性爱让德拉科上瘾，他不再找些挑剔环境的理由，反而欢迎哈利随时随地的摆弄他。

但甜蜜的日子没过多久，哈利接到一个紧急追捕任务，很可能会离开德拉科接近一个月。

他在任务期间实在太想念德拉科，于是召唤了他的守护神牡鹿，去给金发爱人托话；可是他没办法收到德拉科的回复，傲罗工作时，不允许接收猫头鹰信件，也不能带双面镜；因为这有可能会暴露傲罗成员的位置。而他们为了设置陷阱和掩饰身份，会用上许多咒语或者特殊魔药来掩盖痕迹，猫头鹰不一定找得到。

哈利决定这次任务后，他要教德拉科“呼神护卫”。

*****

“不学。”

金发外交官从他那讲究的金丝细边眼镜上瞟了哈利一眼，低头继续撰写他的合作方案。

哈利深吸了口气。因为德拉科这一眼，他感到他的鸡巴在裤子里欢快地跳动。

该死的。哈利，冷静，你有的是机会操戴眼镜的德拉科，但不是现在。你现在是来说服他学“呼神护卫”的，不是来满足他屁股的。

“为什么不？你知道，我们俩个的工作时常需要出差，而且还不能用猫头鹰。”

德拉科没有抬头看他，他在认真地研究着手中的方案————哈利不顾罗恩的反对，用上全部的力气尽快缩短了此次任务的时间，他想赶在德拉科接下来要出差前回家解决这件事（虽然魔力耗损导致他直接睡了整整1天）。德拉科在策划的和法国国际魔法交流联合会的方案，是英法巫师联合会一起拟定的有关十字军东征时期在圣城耶路撒冷时相关巫师痕迹的研究，其中还涉及到麻瓜宗教与巫师历史在《保密法》执行前的渗透。这是与魔法历史学会的合作项目，需要相当多的外交官。这意味着如果方案确定，德拉科就要前往中东好一段时间，他是英国国际魔法交流联合会里最好的外交官之一。哈利不是不能去看他，但作为一名傲罗，准时下班已经是他能做到的最大保障。他既不能幻影移形那么远，没有通行证也无法拜访别国魔法部，当然英国魔法部也不可能为了他专门开个先例让出入飞路直连到以色列魔法部，他只能用飞路电话。

“德拉科……”哈利绕过书桌，他打断了德拉科的专注，在后者恼怒地锤着他肩膀时把德拉科抱到了腿上。“你知道你要去的地方不是那么安全。”

德拉科叹息着把眼镜摘下来丢到桌上。他搂过哈利的脖子，献上了一个热情的舌吻。哈利气喘吁吁的分开嘴唇，他的鸡巴已经差不多全勃了，在裤子里疼得厉害，德拉科还挑逗地用屁股蹭着那块地方；可他必须停止，他在掉进德拉科的圈套前粗着气说：“我现在不想操你，你不要转移我的注意力。听我说，你必须学会。”

“可我是食死徒……”德拉科额头抵着哈利，他的目光有些不安，“没有一个食死徒能召唤出‘呼神护卫’。”

“但你有我。你挂在嘴边的巫师界救世主。我跟你说过我有教授邓布利多军守护魔咒的经验。”哈利怜爱地亲了亲他的鼻尖，抚摸他柔软的金发，“虽然休息时可以用双面镜和飞路电话，但这些都不能解决紧急情况。而且我无法忍受我没办法在你身边保护你。除非你去的不是那种可能残留大量黑魔法的地方。”

“哈利……”

“这次相信我好吗？不要让我太担心。”

“……好吧。”德拉科沮丧地又叹了口气。“时间也很晚了，明天再学；现在，先把你的‘天赋异禀’解放出来。”

守护神咒的训练到达第五天。

一开始，德拉科的进展出乎意料的迅速，他很认真，可能是哈利教过的巫师里最聪明的一个。他捏着魔杖用优雅精准的动作挥舞着，在第三次时仗尖就已经能射出一丝光亮。但是接下来的时间，不管怎样练习，光亮只是越来越大，变成一片转瞬即逝的雾，就是不能成型。

“或许是你选的记忆不够有力量。”哈利抿着嘴。

“我已经尽力了。”德拉科把脸凑过去，让哈利给他擦汗。

“要不然你换一个记忆？”

“我都说了食死徒召唤不出‘呼神护卫’的，”德拉科揉着眼睛，“我八岁时和父亲在庭院里追着白孔雀，妈妈在一旁看着，我们三个都笑得很大声。那是我最快乐的回忆了。”

“你再想想……”哈利思索着，德拉科的记忆虽然在他自己本人看来是至生最快乐的一件事，但他的家庭遭遇会使这样的记忆容易转向悲伤的心境。这也许是守护神不能成型的原因。德拉科需要一种发自内心的欢喜所激发的力量。

哈利的眼神直直地看向德拉科银灰色的眼睛：“你需要能使你从心底真正感到快乐的回忆，一想起来你就能充满力量，一想起来就觉得没有什么可以伤害你，一想起来你就能感到生活一定会变得更好。”

不知道是这句话说到了什么点上，德拉科的脸红了下。他移开目光，有些结巴的说：“哦、噢，好、好吧，我、我再试试。”

德拉科酝酿了大约有十五分钟那么久，期间他脸上的表情变化莫测。哈利很奇怪德拉科到底提炼了什么回忆，能让他这么犹豫。

“我准备好了。”德拉科捂着胸口，夸张的呼气。

“来吧，我看着你，亲爱的。”

“‘呼神护卫’！”

在一片炫目的白光中，德拉科召唤出的云雾终于开始凝结成一个形状，像是一根柱子；哈利张大了嘴，他能稍微看清那个样子了，但一时之间不知道那是什么动物，那个守护神还是很快就消散了。

他看向德拉科，他的金发爱人也是一脸茫然。

“这真是一个进步！不过，你……你看清是什么了吗？”

“我不知道……”德拉科皱着眉，“有那样的动物吗？”

“再试一下，至少不是白光了，就用这个回忆再试一下。”哈利催促道。

德拉科又试着召唤了一次，他可能用上了过多的魔力，守护神召唤出来后立刻跌到了地上；哈利赶紧把他扶了起来，两个人都紧张地看着那一团慢慢成形的雾气。

哈利知道那是什么了。

这是他小时候在达利生日时，在动物园见到过的动物。

德拉科召唤出的大片云雾覆盖了大半个客厅，云雾凝成了一个粗壮的长条圆柱体，上面顶着一个三角型的脑袋，下面则拖着近乎椭圆形的身躯，还有与体格不符的、格外优雅纤长的四肢。

哈利吃惊的瞪大眼睛。

梅林，那是一只长颈鹿。

德拉科召唤的长颈鹿太高了，它的头顶着天花板，脖子微微弯曲，四肢在原地不安的踏动。等整个云雾都成型后，这只长颈鹿开始悠哉地在客厅里转起了圈。

“那、那是什么！”和哈利敬畏的感情不一样（这是哈利见过的所有守护神里最大只的，他自己的牡鹿在这只长颈鹿身边估计都不及长颈鹿一半高），德拉科惊慌失措，他连脖子和耳朵都憋红了，在哈利紧紧圈着他腰防止他再次摔倒的怀里奋力挣扎，好像非常不满意这只高大的守护神。

“这是长颈鹿！”哈利扭过德拉科的脸，激动的吻着他。“戈德里克在上！这是我见过最大只的守护神！德拉科，我的爱，你太棒了！”

“不！我不要这只！我不要什么长颈鹿！”德拉科大喊，他推搡着哈利。

“为什么？看看它，它这么美丽！你为什么不喜欢？虽然我不知道你为什么召唤出的是长颈鹿，我觉得这更像是乌干达地区的巫师会召唤出来的守护神。”

“我不知道！”德拉科嘴角都耷拉下来了，哈利不明白他到底不满意长颈鹿什么地方。“哈利……哈利……你告诉我，守护神是会变的吧？”

“守护神确实不会一成不变，但是你现在选择的记忆毫无疑问是最强大的，不然也不会召唤出这么华丽的守护神。你还能找到替换吗？”

“我……我不知道！我不知道！”德拉科眼睛一红，哈利急急忙忙的把他的守护神也召出来。

“你看看！我的牡鹿都不够你的长颈鹿一半高，你为什么不喜欢它？”

德拉科的回答是趁着腰上的手臂松动推开哈利，逃难似的跑到了楼上。

在晚间哈利与德拉科的惯例睡前运动时，那只长颈鹿居然还没消散，它踱步到了楼上的卧室。它在床边徘徊，甚至还探头让哈利抚摸他。哈利一边温柔的摇晃德拉科，一边试探的伸出手去碰德拉科的守护神。

“戈德里克……”这是他今天不知道第几次感叹了，“它太漂亮了，看看它又粗又长的脖子，还有饱满的身躯……”

“你能不能闭嘴！”德拉科把捂在脸上的枕头打向哈利。自从他发现守护神踱步到卧室后，就害羞似的拿了个枕头盖住脑袋。因为哈利已经插进他身体里了，他舒服得没办法踢开哈利。

“你到底不满意它哪里？”哈利拿开枕头，俯下身吻着德拉科。他把那柔软的枕头塞到德拉科腰下，这样他的金发爱人可以弯得舒服点。

“我哪都不满意……”德拉科被撞得抽噎，“我要换掉它。”

他还是没有告诉哈利为什么不喜欢长颈鹿，只是一晚上都在嘟囔着要换了它。

*****

“哦，那个显眼的守护神又来了？”

哈利看着高大的长颈鹿在傲罗司大厅里悠闲地散着步，在看到哈利出现后慢慢的向他走了过来，轻轻摇头让哈利抚摸它的脖子。

哈利微笑着碰上守护神粗壮的脖子，接到德拉科的消息后，那只长颈鹿消失不见了。

“真没想到白鼬……咳！马尔福有这么野性又拉风的守护神，我还以为他应该是白孔雀之类的。虽然喜欢夺人眼球的行为也没变，确实是他的作风。”

罗恩评价道。哈利笑着耸了耸肩。

德拉科第一次召唤的那只长颈鹿用了足足一天时间才消失，这不仅说明他积攒的魔力有能力召唤出守护神，而他所选择的记忆也十分强大。在此之后德拉科也试着变化守护神，但最后还是只能召唤出这只长颈鹿。虽然不知道德拉科究竟为什么不喜欢它，但哈利非常喜爱那只长颈鹿。

还有一件事他没有和德拉科说，罗恩猜德拉科会召唤白孔雀，事实上，哈利拥有第二只守护神，他的第二只守护神刚好就是白孔雀。

他再次笑着看了罗恩一眼，后者抖着身子和他拉开距离。

“我想有件事情可以让你知道。”

哈利召唤出他的白孔雀，在罗恩惊讶的吸气声里把话托付给了守护神。

德拉科到现在也不愿意告诉哈利他选择了什么记忆。

哈利想，他总有一天会告诉我的，如果他一直换不下长颈鹿的话。不管那是什么记忆，哈利由此又发现了一个新的认知：德拉科可能真的非常喜欢又粗又长的东西。

这不正好是他的天赋吗？

哈利看着被他脸上的表情吓坏的罗恩，笑得更开心了。

end


End file.
